1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to accessing memory devices.
2. Information
Solid State Drives (SSDs) offer many advantages over Hard Disk Drives (HDDs). SSDs provide faster execution, lower power consumption, and are not susceptible to mechanical failures, such as head crashes. Because SSDs are typically based on NAND flash devices, which require the erasure of relatively large blocks of memory before a single bit can be written, such drives exhibit relatively high latency. Nevertheless, such drives may be tailored, at a manufacturing or original equipment manufacturer's facility, to reduce latency as much as possible, often at the expense of the drive's throughput. Unfortunately, a drive's use may vary over time, and low latency operations (a database table update, for example) may give way to operations that would benefit most from high throughput (the transfer of large files for streaming video, for example). Similarly, high throughput operations may give way to operations that would benefit most from low latency.